Under My Smile
by Kimitachi-no-Karada-wa-Itami
Summary: DuncanViolet. Set in The Austere Academy. What if it was Violet and Duncan running S.O.R.E.'s? And what will Nero do to Violet after she fails her work? No language, some violence in later chapters
1. Unexpected Guest

I'm new to this site, so I don't know what 'flames' are. Could someone define them?

Also, my keyboard is messed up, so if words don't have spaces in between them, bear with it and forgive me!

This is a Violet/Duncan fic set in the time of The Austere Academy. Mostly Violet's and Duncan's POV.

Some Klaus/Isadora.

Enjoy!

We were in another boring class of Mr. Remora's. I was doodling in my green notebook when a white wad of paper landed on my desk. My heart leaped inside me. It was fromViolet Baudelaire. I had just met her,and she too, along with her siblings, had had terrible experiences with fire. It had killed herparents and burned down their house.

I opened the note. _Shall we research how to dry the fungus in our home today?_ it read. I knew Violet hated tocall it the Orphan's Shack, as Carmelita Spats did. I turned to look at her. I snapped my fingers lightly at her to get her attention and I nodded, telling her yes in response to her question. Just when I was about to turnback to my desk, I saw dreadful Carmelita Spats poke Violet with a large, pointy stick.Violet's eyes widened as though it had hurt. RRRRRRRING!

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. I gathered my books and waited at Violet'sdesk. She purposely lagged behind so we could be at the back of the line to talk.

"She has been poking me with that stick for almost a week now!" Violet hissed.

"Does she do it for a reason?" I asked, only to hear her respond "No, but she'll just call me terrible things afterward."

"It's okay." I said, shifting my books to my left hand, and putting my right hand on Violet's shoulder. I blushed and looked downward, realizing what a dumb thing I had done. By then we had arrived at the doors outside. We had to meet up with Klaus, who was bringing Sunny, and Isadora. Sure enough, soon I heard them coming down the stairs, laughing.

"Dunc, you've got to see the couplet I wrote aboutMrs. Bass…", she exclaimed. I gave her a serious look as she saw my hand on Violet's shoulder. "…but not now." Isadora finished. I had told her about my secret crush on Violet. I decided to let go of Violet's shoulder anyhow.

We walked into the cafeteria. I sat down with my lunch and gave my fork and spoon to Violet. She turned to me and said "Thank you" in the sweetest voice in my lifetime. That's what I liked about Violet. She's so nice and she's always in such good posture. She's perfect. She's staring right at me…

"Duncan, is something wrong?" she asked.I liked how she was always concerned about people.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, everything's perfect." I said hurrily, blushing. She handed me my spoon and I had the rest of my chicken soup in silence.

Silence disturbed. By an annoying girl by the name of Carmelita Spats.


	2. Violet's Breakdown

"Hello, you cakesniffers!" The rude, obnoxious (sp?) voice of Carmelita Spats shattered my daydream and I snapped backto reality.

" I was wondering if I could see your homework, I wanted to see what numbers we had to do." she said, pretending to be sugary sweet.

Violet gave me a confused look and replied "Sure-"

I cut her off. "It was page thirty-f-"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, ORPHAN!" Carmelita shouted, towering over me. As Violet handed Carmelita her already-finished homework, I knew just what was happening.

"Thanks, orphan!" She sneered, then ripped the paper out of her hands and skipped away before I could warn Violet.

"Oh…" I heard Violet whine. She then put her head on her fist and ate no more of her lunch. Poor Violet, I thought.

"Come, Violet, let's research in the library," I heard myself say. I had to do something to cheer her up. I looked sternly at Isadora, hoping she would understand that Iwanted to be alone with Violet.

She followed me to the library, but was several steps behind me, and looking downward as she walked. I stopped and waited for her to catch up."Violet, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." she replied in a tone that didn't sound like herself at all.

"I grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "Please, trust me. You can tell me what's on your mind." I let her hand slip out of mine; she had given in.

A few silent seconds passed. "Why does it have to be like this, Duncan?" Violet cried. I realized that her voice was wavering. I guess she was crying. I didn't get her question.

"Um…sorry, I don't understand…"I mumbled, misunderstanding her.

"Why do I always have the bad luck in everything? Why can't I be a normal girl, goingto a normal boarding school, with a normal home and family?"Violet cried. She was bawling now. Ididn't know what to do. All of a sudden, Violet collapsed. Collapsed like she didn't deserve to stand. Luckily, and I hoped I could find some luck in Violet Baudelaire, luckily, I caught her. I hoisted her back on her feet. I don't think she wanted to stand. She clung to me, crying, like a small girl.

I just held her, whispering comforting things to her. I was turning bright red because we were so close. Finally, she drew away.

"I'm so sorry," she said, wiping her tears."I didn't know where that came from."

"It's fine." I said, and walked with her to the library.

Our research was incredibly boring. How could it be exciting when it was about fungus? Then we went back to the shack, where Klaus, Isadora, and Sunny were. After an hour of sprinkling salt at the ceiling to dry it, we heard a knock at the door. Isadora went toget it, but just as she got there, the handle turned and in barged Nero. And another guy, named Coach Genghis. I turned to look at Violet. Her mouth was wide open, and I saw tears starting in her eyes.

There was no denying it.

This was Count Olaf.


	3. Will I Ever See Them Again?

thanks for the replies! here you go, another chapter! also, another question: what's RR and what's OC? (like someone says VioletOC)

"Oh, yes...." Olaf said in a menacing voice as he stared down at Violet. I tried not to imagine what shefelt. "This is exactly what I need."

He took a step toward me. I could feel my legs numbing. "Which two orphans of you freakish groups of orphans is the oldest?" Isadora pushed me forward, whereas Violet reluctantly stepped forward. There definately were pros and cons tothis:

Pro: Iwas with Violet.

Con: I was also with Count Olaf.

"You special little orphans get to run Special Orphan Running Exercises, or S.O.R.E.'s for short. You start today. I'll give you five minutes to get ready. Then you are to report to the front lawn." He put one hand on Violet's shoulder and one on mine. Then he drew us both into a very smelly imbrace. Violet and I looked at each other in horror, as we were smothered against Count Olaf. Then he pushed us away and left, slamming the door closed behind him. I turned around and stared at Klaus and Isadora. Sunny was behind Klaus's ankle, grasping it tightly in fear.

"We can't let you go alone." Klaus said. Isadora nodded solemnly.

"we're going to have to. If Olaf sees you with us, he'll take us all." I said. Then I looked back at Violet. She had a ribbon tied in her hair. I just had to smile a bit.

"Klaus, Sunny, Isadora," Violet said,"you can sneak out with us and spy on Olaf. If he tries anything, you have the right to come out and attack him." They nodded in agreement.

"Wait." Violet whispered, and we all looked at her, urging her to go on. "He took me and Duncan. We're the oldest. he's planning to get both the Baudelaire fortune and the Quagmire sapphires!"

"Oh, no..." I muttered. "This is terrible. ButI think our plan will work. It's probably been three minutes or so, and we still need time to walk over. Come on, Violet." I started walking, but shedidn't follow me. I looked back.

"Klaus, if I don't come back, take good care ofSunny." she said. She kissed the two younger Baudelaires on the forehead and turned to me."I'm ready." she said.

The walk to the front lawn was silent. We were both probably thinking what ' Coach Genghis ' was up to. Our shadows approached his on the lawn.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't the two orphans who are about to run S.O.R.E.'s!" He leaned forward, inspecting us. He walked to the back of us and ran his long, bony fingers along our backs. Violet's hand wrapped around my wrist. "Ah," Genghis announced, "I see we have two lovebirds." At this, Violet let go of my wrist. We were both too terrified to protest.

"Don't worry, orphans. All I want you to do is run laps." he said. It felt as if a question had been answered: I think Violet and I will be okay after all.

How wrong I was.

Next chapter soon, I promise!


	4. Too Hot to Handle

Thanx for the replies everyone! Turns out this fic is going to be longer than I thought. Better start now.

I could hear Violet let out a deep breath she had drawn in. Count Olaf thrust a paint bucket into my arms and a paintbrush into Violet's. The paint had an eerie glow, and it lit up Count Olaf. His eyes were now shinier than ever.

"Paint a large, wide circle. Start...NOW!" Olaf roared. Violet and I sprinted across the lawn, getting far away enough to talk aboutOlaf behind his back. I held out the paint can for Violet to dip the brush in,and said,"Violet, what are we really doing?"

"I-I don't know...I really don't know..." she said, and I nodded my head in agreement.I was truly lost. Maybe this wasn't count Olaf? Both of us painted a luminescent circle in silence, pondering what Coach Genghis was up to. I craned my neck around, half seeing if Klaus, Isadora, and Sunny were watching us, half seeing if Coach Genghis were following us. I saw neither.

When we returned to Coach Genghis and set down the paint, he had a very sly look in his eye. It made my breath stop. _Was he hypnotizing me? _I thought. Finally, Genghis pulled his gaze away."Run laps around thiscircle until I tell you to stop. Pace yourself, because I won't stop you for quite sometime. Ha ha ha!" he crowed, then barked,"NOW!" the same way as before.

Violet and I started slow, but my breath was already very fast and uneven. I had never liked P.E. in my old school. I managed to fake sick almost every day that we had to run the 1 mile relay. We started the second lap, then the third, then the fourth. After the ninteenth I was so exhausted that I lost count. I suddenly felt very hot. And tired. I wanted nothing more than to slip ice down my sweater and into my pants. I couldn't cool off, even with the night breeze blowing softly on my face. I slowed down, a lot.

"Duncan? Duncan, are you okay?" Violet asked, slowing herself to my pace.

"I-I d-don't know..."I replied groggily.(A/N: I don't know if that's a word.)

"What's wrong...?...Duncan?" she cried. I had stopped now.Genghis started to walk over to us.

"Too...hot...tired...losing sight.." I said, losing consiousness.

"Goodness, Duncan, you're fainting!" and she was right. Just after she said this, I keeled over.

kinda short, right? promise this next chapter will be good. Next chapter is half in Violet's POV and half in Duncan's POV.


	5. We Were Let Go, Let's Go and SLEEP

Chapter four was great...I'm really sorry for the delay. Wednesday and Thursday are my cram days, i have NO time left for fanfics on those days. Thank you everyone for reviewing, especially Runaway6, who reviewed every chapter! Here's a very good chapter 5!

Violet's POV:

"Oh" I shouted as I caught Duncan's limp body. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was half-open. He wasn't too heavy but I staggered form having weight on my body come as surprise. I set him down and kneeled on the ground, his head in my lap. I glanced back at Coach Genghis, who was less than ten feet away. "Duncan, wake up" I moaned, stroking his jet black hair. "...Dunca-OW" I shrieked. A very lage and smelly boot had kicked me in the rear. I turned my head up slowly, fearfully, to see the vile and putrid face of Coach Genghis, or rather, Count Olaf, staring back at me.

How I wanted to faint next to and with Duncan, and then be revived with the good news that all of it was a dream. But that was not how it was.

"I TOLD YOU STUPID ORPHANS TO KEEP RUNNING, AND ONE OF YOU FALLS ASLEEP" he roared. Then he grabbed the wrist closest to him, mine, the one I was using to hold Duncan around the waist so he didn't lose balance on my lap. He twisted it at an unnormal angle, making me scream in pain, and pulled me to my feet. Genghis let go of my wrist and I massaged it, gently. But I barely had time to do so because a large hand swooped down and slapped me hard across the face. Notexpecting this, I fell backward. But two strong hands caught me, my only source of protection available.

"Duncan" I cried as he lifted me back on my feet. I swore I could see two shadows in the darkness. (A/N those were Klaus and Isadora, Sunny was so small Violet didn't notice) I looked right intoDuncan's eyes with a look that said 'thank you' more than any other I'd ever done.Genghis seemed like the past, everyhting seemed okay. Until he grabbed us both by the shirt collar.

"I'll let you go this time. Tommorow, you're running more laps than ever before." he said. he was so close I could smell his breath. Then he let us go and walked away, carrying the paint bucket and brush with him.

Duncan's POV

I let out a large breath that was held in. I felt like sleeping right there on the grass. None of us said anything for a while. We were stunned, breathless, and so very tired. It felt so long, the silence, but it was really only a couple seconds, because Klaus, Isadora, and Sunny were right beside us.

"We tried to go" Klaus started.

"-are you okay" Isadora cried.

"-mala nur." Sunny finished.

"I know..." I said. I couldn'tfind anything else to say.

"We tried, Dunc." Isadora said, putting a hand on my shoulder. At least I had strength to smile.

"You guys need some rest." Klaus said, as Sunny nodded in agreement.

"Violet, were close to the dormitories. You can sleep in my room, the closet's got a sleeping bag and plenty of pillows. Don't worry, you don't have to sleep there." I blurted out. I don't know what made me do it. I was embarrassed. Violet? Sleeping in the same room with a boy she knew for about two weeks? She must have thought I was crazy. Until...

"Sure." she said. Just like that. Sure.

"Oh, okay then... see you tommorrow, Violet, Duncan, Isadora." Klaus said. Sunny waved goodbye to us and bid us farewell, ("Garb namo" she shrieked) and we walked the distance to our dorms. I just remembered: Girls aren't allowed inthe boys dorms, unless they are family members. The doorman would catch us.But I had an idea.

"Isadora, you'll have tosleep in the Shack, and I hope I don't sound rude, but remember the rule" I said.

"O-kay" she said, a little too cheerfully. I know she wanted to spend time with Klaus. She skipped off. Oh boy, she's happy. She never skipped.

"What rule? What are we doing" Violet questioned.

"There's no time to explain. Take the ribbon out of your hair." I said."You need to look like Isadora." I quickly brushed back her hair, so it had one big bunch of hair off to one side, just like Isadora's. Her hair was soft and light, and I accidently left my hand there just a second longer than needed. "Keep your eyes just a bit wider than usual. her eyes are wide."I ordered, blushing, sounding just a bit rude. But Violet didn't mind. She just sat there silently. That's another thing I like about her.

"Good thing it's dark inside. Let's go in." I said, opening the door.

We passed the guard without difficulty; he was sleeping. I went up to my room, 130 (A/N: 13? can you say UNLUCKY?) and opened the door. Violet's eyes grew wider than mine and Isadora's combined.

yes, i know, cheap ending, but I have to go soon.This was a long one, eh? Yes, chapter 6 will probably be up by wednesday.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Yes here I am with chapter 6! It surely answer's Runaway6's question! Here you go...

Violet's POV

It was _marvelous!_ And I'm not just saying that because Duncan Quagmire lived there. Or maybe I haven't seen a decent room in so long I've begun to lose my mind. It was the room that made my eyes so wide. The room was a soft off-white color, with billowing curtains and a large bed in the corner. The bathroom was to the right side; it was a cozy lavender color. The kitchen, as Nero had promised, had a bowl of fruit. all the cupboards were empty though; and I saddened for a bit, remembering Duncan was an orphan like me.

While I was exploring the room, Duncan was making me a bed next to his. I wasn't too sure if he should be putting my bed next to his.If he had to get up in the middle of the night, he have to walk over me to get wherever he needed to go.

"Violet" he said"I need to go up to Isadora's room to get more blankets. You stay here and rest."

"No" I heard myself say."You need rest too." I pulled him over to his bed and he sat down. Duncan started to take off his shoes.Then he stared at me. "Why aren't you going to sleep" he asked.

I really didn't know why. Was it because I've never slept in a room with a boy not in my family before? Or maybe I was wondering if Duncan was one of Count Olaf's associates. No. He could never be. Duncan was right; I do need sleep. I took off my shoes and slid inside my sleeping bag and gathered the blankets around me. There were about five pillows my head was resting on. He treated me so nice. He was the kind of person I'd want to spend my life with. Sometimes I daydreamed about him.

Duncan turned off the lights as he got into his bed. "Goodnight, Violet, I'll see you tomorrow." he said it so sweetly, like a summer's night. His words rang in my head as I blushed in the darkness. "Goodnight, Duncan." I replied, twirling my finger around on the white carpet. My eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep...

Duncan's POV

I awoke sharply from a dream; the same dream I have been having; the fire, losing Quigley, and staring at the charred leftovers of our house. I gasped for breath and realized I woke Violet up."Duncan, what's up" she asked, with that same concerned look as before. I sat on my bed. "You've been talking in your sleep. I'll fix you a glass of juice" Violet said, then realized"Oh. All we have is fruit. Want an apple"

"No. Thanks anyways." I answered. She came over and sat next to me.

"What's bothering you" Violet asked, holding a hand to my forehead to check if I had a fever. Her hand was cold but gentle.

I sat, quiet. I remembered the day she felt bothered and broke down on me. 'Please, trust me. You can tell me what's on your mind.' I had said. And she told me. I should trust her.

"It's just" I started"that I had a dream, but it was more like a memory. Oh, Violet, I should have told you this. One day, while my mother was cooking lunch, my father decided to go to the library. He left his glasses on the table so that the sun could shine through and it started the fire that burned down our house..." I told her the whole story. I had told her i was an orphan before, but I hadn't told her the full story.

After I had finished, there was a terrible akward silence. I looked at Violet and was startled to see that tears were running down her cheeks."Oh, Violet... I'm sorry..."I blurted out. I'm so stupid! I made the girl I loved cry, all because of my stupid mouth.

"It's okay, Duncan." she said. "I know just what you mean." I realized I was crying too, and we looked at each other and burst out in partial laughter and partial tears. I looked at the clock. It was 7:13. I woke up at around 6:20. wow, that was a long story.

"We should get going and meet up with the others." I said. Violet said 'yes' and we walked out, sneaking past the doorman again with our disguise.

Chapter 7 will be short, just so you know. C ya!


	7. Unprepared

Major thanks to ChoFrog, MysteryALASKA, and Runaway6! You know, this is the kind of fanfiction that doesn't really go anywhere, it's just for romance. So if you're looking for some kind of full-fledged saga adventure thing, look no further on this story: go pick sumthin else!

Chapter 7-

Violet's POV

After meeting up with Klaus, Sunny, and Isadora, we sat down for breakfast. Me and Duncan had gotten about fifteen minutes of sleep that last night. My eyes glazed over and I fell asleep for about two seconds, only to jump back up and realize I'd fallen asleep. No one at the table talked, but Isadora and Klaus kept smiling and shooting cute looks at each other. _I wonder what they did last night. Should I be concerned? After all, I am the oldest Baudelaire._ I stopped thinking suddenly because Duncan, who was sitting next to me, had drifted off to sleep and fell on my lap. I blushed and awoke him hurriedly, glancing over at Carmelita's table to see if she had caught this embarrasing moment. There she was, staring at me with a terrible grin on her face and poking her friends, whispering to them. Duncan was blushing, too, as he propped himself up and rubbed his eyes, saying "Sorry, sorry...so tired..."

Duncan's POV

I can't believe it! I fell asleep! On Violet!

Carmelita saw, too. She'll do something, I swear it. Never has she passed up a chance to humiliate me. Oh, no...

On the contrary, Violet smelled good.She smelled like...violets. No, seriously. For a girl who hasn't showered in a while, she smelled like flowers.

I ate my pancakes (using _Violet's_ fork!) quietly. Then, we were going to first period. Out of nowhere-

"-Duncan! We have the test today" Violet screamed."I didn't study! You didn't study! We were too busy running laps! We'll fail" I realized her truth in this and added the worst part:

"We'll have to go to Nero's office" I gulped and stopped in the hallway, frantically searching through my green notebook. "What did Mr. Remora buy at the Great Garage sale" I asked, freaking out, while people around us laughed and pointed as they got inside the classroom.

"Um...a bicycle" Violet replied, almost yelling the answer.

"No! A porcelain model of Mt. Veniry"

"No..." We both moaned. And Mr. Remora's voice came from the inside of the classroom:

"Shut up and stop yelling, Quagmire! Get in here"

As soon as we stepped inside the classroom, all eyes were on us. Carmelita sniggered and formed a heart with her hands. I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, it was you _and_ the Baudelaire Brat" Remora said. "The orphan couple." I guess someone had spread the whole "Violet's Breakdown" rumor already. I guess if you looked at the whole thing from far enough away, it did really look like we were embracing.(A/N: from chapter 2!)

Remora sighed and passed out the test. My heart was pumping very hard and very fast, and I thought I might faint again. Question one: What color was the turtle I raced with and what was hisname?

I put down _green_ and _Skippy_. I couldn't think of any name more Remora-like. All the questions were just as difficult. Question 23: What was the name of the fellow I traveled to Bulgaria with? I put _Mark_. How was I supposed to remember the answers? How was I even supposed to remember I had a test today?

After class, I immediately stepped over to Violet's desk. Her miserable look, like mine, said it all. We had definatley failed.

Chatper 8 soon! Nero's Office- DUN DUN DUN!


	8. Why Me?

Er...I'd like to thank whoever sent me the Joy, Joy, Joy song...I think. You know you're supposed to write about the **story** when you review? Anyway...

Thanx to my long-time supporters: ChoFrog(I can't remember what you changed it to!) MysteryALASKA, and Runaway6.

Duncan's POV

We had to run laps again that night. I panted softly as Violet ran beside me, conscious of my velocity as I didn't want to pass out like past time. it must have been 3 in the morning. I ran and ran, with the never-ending pain in my side nagging at me.

"STOP!" Coach Genghis yelled. The grass crunched as we stopped sprinting. We both were propping ourselves up on our knees, breathing heavily, our hair tossed down in our faces. Coach Genghis approached; we looked up to see him. "I'll let you go." he said shortly, and he turned around and walked back to the school.

So here we were again, Violet sleeping soundly beside my bed. I fell asleep too, watching her.

The next morning, we were to recieve our tests back. I didn't eat more than a bite of waffle. I noticed Violet didn't eat anything. I spent five minutes just trying to get her to eat even a bite of her cookie. "Come on, Violet. It's not poisoned or anything!" I said. "Just one bite."

"Okay," she said, in a monotone, and took a bite so small it barely made a dent in her cookie.

Violet and I walked grimly down the hall to Mr. Remora's class. We glared one last time before trotting into the room.

"Your tests were completely absurd." Mr. Remora shouted. "Some people got less than five answers correct!" I could hear Carmelita snorting and turned sideways to see a very sleepy Violet being poked by a very pointy stick. I wondered if Carmelita used a pencil sharpener on that thing; it was like a weapon of mass destruction.

Mr. Remora was approaching now, only three desks away. He neared Violet's desk.

"See Nero immediately. You orphan boyfriend is coming too," he said, quietly but in a disturbing manner.My heart stopped. I glanced at her paper. Zero out of Fifty-seven. 0/57. Ouch.

Mr. Remora was at my desk. Now my heart was pumping extremely fast. Violet turned to me with tears running down her cheeks, as I saw my paper. It was all happening in slow motion, it seemed. One out of Fifty-seven. 1/57! _No!_ I had been complaining all this time and Violet had had it worse than me! I choked back tears as I got out of my desk as Remora had ordered. Me and Violet walked, shaking, crying, holding our terrible tests as we crossed over to the administrative building.

Violet's POV

I couldn't believe it. _I couldn't believe it! Zero out of Fifty seven!_ I had never done so bad. My hand automatically slid into Duncan's palm, and I held his hand, somehow without embarrassment, as we knocked on Nero's door.

Cliffhanga! haha, the next chapter is the violent one, guys. Warning: there will be blood involved.


	9. Seeing Red

thanx for the ONE person who reviewed me. Sorry, whoever reviewed: (i can't remember) I have to make it graphic to build up suspense. But it won't make you puke; I promise.

Special Section:

Kudos to Annie and Megan if they read this! (And Wallace is dead forever!)

Chapter 9-  
Duncan's POV

The door slowly opened and I lifted my head up. I had been looking down at my hand, which Violet had been holding. Her hand slipped out of mine and we both looked up at Nero, who was standing with an I-don't-have-time-for-you look on his face.

"What are you _orphans _doing here?" Nero bellowed.

"A test," I said in a very small voice." which we-"

"-_failed_!" Nero cut in with a squeaky voice, obviously his 'imitation' of me. "Zero out of Fifty-seven! You're coming with me!" he said, and dragged Violet in his office before I could react. When I did, a heavy door slammed shut on my face. "Ow!" I yelled, clutching my nose and poking at it to see if it was bleeding. Luckily, it wasn't. I immediately tried opening the door; it was locked. Pounding and kicking on the door didn't work either. I resorted to listening with my ear to the wooden door.

"Don't worry," said Nero, and I sighed in relief," this'll only hurt a lot!" (A/N:Thank you, Spongebob Movie!)

I heard a muffled squeal and drew in my breath. That was Violet. Something terrible was going on it there! What could it be? Murder? I threw myself at the door, succeeding only to bash my already-bruised nose against the hark oak.

Nothing worked. No sound came form inside. This was a time that I wished that Violet wasn't a quiet, secluded person. I wished she would yell and scream and shout out what was happening to her. I stood, listening, until something happened. A hand turned the doorknob and I flattened myself to thedoor, putting all my weight on it, to break in. Instead, Violet burst out, being pushed by Nero. (who slammed the door shut behind her, throwing the tests out of the door) She was crying deeply and suddenly flung her body onto mine, locking me into a scared embrace. Her voice was ragged and sharp, and I could feel her tears soaking through my sweater, yet I didn't see what was the matter. I kind of forced her off of me, holding her shoulders, and louldy demanded, "Violet, what happened in there?"

She looked at me, her eyes red and puffy, and I could see her eyes shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. Then Violet looked at her arms, silently, holding them in front of her.

Red blood, soaking , running down her rolled-up sleeved arm, onto my knickers. (A/N: That's a funny word, knickers. Hehe.) The blood trickled onto the floor, and I could see slash marks on her forearms. That blood was all over my back, too, from when she held on to me. Everywhere I saw red. I got a bit queasy looking at it, which felt like it was hours, then I said, "Violet...no...," She nodded and stood up, her tears starting up again. "Let's clean you up." I said, holding her shoulder, not even bothering to blush because it was an extreme circumstance. I led her down the hallway, a trail of crimson blood following after her.

kinda short but more soon. thanx to my reviewers!


	10. I Think I Know Now

sorry for the delay...I'm in forensics and am trying VERY HARD to get to state championships!

Thanks to ChoFrogOK for not puking :)

Special Section:

Megan: Please read this!

Annie: Thanx for reading this and having to go thru all this Violet/Duncan stuff! (hehe you know, i'm trying to make you a Violet/Duncan fan...)

Carly: Thanx for reading this if you do hope you go to state! Rock those CRAYONS!

This next chapter I will write the song that infuenced this fanfic, kinda like a songfic, but it will only be in this chapter. The song is _Underneath This Smile_ by Hilary Duff. I don't care if you hate her, but please continue reading!

Chapter 10

Violet's POV

_What i'm standing on is sinking in_

_and I don't have a clue how to get off of it._

Duncan came out of the boy's bathroom with a wad of paper towels and kleenex. I had been waiting patiently in the halls, hearing Nero's last words, "Next time..." and remembering the dark, deep solemn voice he had used.

_But when I look at you there is hope,_

Duncan walked over and started wiping off my red arms with the wet paper towels while I dried my puffy red eyes with the kleenex. Everything was red. I started crying again. I was numb because of what happened in Nero's office, so I couldn't feel the throbbing in my arms.

Flashback to Nero's office

He had drawn out a small, slender knife, and his eyes shone brightly, evilly, as he muttered a few words that I didn't hear over the beating in my heart. He lowered the knife to my eye level, only a few inches form my face, and then slid it gently, oh so genly, over my pale arm. He didn't bother to raise my dress sleeve so the knife cut reight through and left a red stain of blood on my sleeve. I squeaked in fear and Nero's hand shot up to cover my mouth, and he let go and proceeded to the next arm. I heard a slam at the door, followed by many others. Duncan was probably worried to death now. I closed my eyes, nauseous, then Nero forced me out the door, where I practically collapsed.

End of flashback

Seeing me cry, Duncan took my arm and pulled me up to my feet. "It'll be okay," he said, softly. I guess he was very disturbed. I don't blame him. "It'll be okay. Let's get some fresh air."

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes_

_You read the blue between the lines_

_You can be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

Duncan's POV

I led poor, crying Violet to the big oak tree in the front yard, where I sat down. She sat down and she told me the whole story. I had a very frightening mental image in my head, and if I were her, to tell you the truth, I would have bawled like a baby. But Violet, in that room, took the pain quietly, with a tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

_Underneath this smile my world is slowly caving in_

_All the while I'm hanging on cuz that is all I know_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding down for miles underneath this smile_

We satquietly, and it wasn't awkward at all. We were both thinking

Then Violet broke the silence. "Thank you," she said,"for helping me through all this trouble. You're just about the only persion besides Klaus and Sunny who actually helped me."

_I have walked this earth with broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets under all these lights_

"You don't have to put up with this." she said. She leaned over and kissed me sweetly, shortly, on the cheek before getting up and walking to the Orphan's Shack.

_But when you're around my defenses go_

_You won't let me run away from you_

_you won't let me twist and turn the truth _

_it feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

I was stunned. Such a short moment. Such a brilliant girl. I touched my face where she kissed me. Close to my eye, she had left a tear on me. I hated myself for thinking how bad my life is, when here Violet is plagued with all this misfortune!

I knew what I had to do.I knew what a Quagmire wold do, that is.

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in_

_all the while I'm hanging on, instead ofletting go_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out too long underneath this smile_

_Underneath this smile, underneath this smile, oh yeah_

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in_

_all the while, I'm hanging on, instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding out for miles underneath this,_

_underneath this, _

_underneath this smile.Ohhh..._

_What I'm standing on is sinking in._

Well dudes, I think Chapter 11 will be the last chapter! Sorry it's such short notice, but I will be doing a TVV fic, Violet/Duncan, of course! Or maybe another fic in TAA. Or maybe both! The last chapter will be up in the course of a week.

So sad:(


	11. Sapphire Hearts

YAY! I made it to State Championship! On the darker side...

Chapter 11, the last chapter...so sad...

Thanks to Cho-ishFrog, my ,i think, biggest supporter, MysteryALASKA, cookiequeen09, Runaway6,BaudelaireobsesserVFD,PinkLace, will-herm-simetra, jono, Ducan's girl (Duncan's spelled wrong), miSS-yUnz, Alouette, Me'shell, Prue Haliwell, and Elendae Dudruag.

Also thanks to my non-online supporters, Annie (you rock, totally...) Karly (you rule too, c ya at State!) and Megan (I don't know if you count, thanks, kind-of...maybe...)

Chapter 11 :( Last chapter. If you don't get it, keep on reading.

Duncan's POV

I ran up to my dormitory, not caring that there were other kids, being dismissed and going up to bed.(A/N:Yes, it was that late, Nero's concerts were cancelled that night.) I opened the door so fast it slammed against the wall and left an elliptical dent in it. I ran over to my desk, jumped on the chair next to it full-blast, and fell off the chair when making contact with it. Not caring, I picked myself off the floor and held the desk lamp up a few inches so I could snatch the key that was hidden beneath it. Key in hand, I opened the drawer on the left of my desk, the one only I could open with the key. It contained something so valuable to me it could not be priced, but somehow I felt I had to give it to Violet. I think my mother would want me to.

I took the item in my hands, its color casting light on me, and I was mezmerized at the beauty of the only posession my parents left behind. I folded it up and carefully slid into my pocket. Then I locked the drawer, put the key under the desk lamp once more, and left my room, sprinting down the stairs, out the door, and to the Orphans Shack.

When I entered,I found Violet on a pile of hay, staring absentmindedly at her arms, now covered in reddish brown scabby lines. When I entered, she looked up and blushed, returning to glare at her arms. My heart did a cartwheel, thinking of what she had done earlier, reenacting the scene in my head. "Um, where are Klaus and Isadora and Sunny?" I asked, nervously. I had planned the whole thing in my head.

" The library..." Violet muttered, a little disturbed, still sad. NO! Not the library! They would see us there. I tried desperately to think of another room with a balcony. Aha! The music room! Sure, it would seem a bit odd to take Violet there, but it would have to do.

"Violet," I said, "I have to show you something." I grabbed her arm, remembering to hold more gently, so as not to open the cuts. I led her to the school, but as soon as we got to the entrance doors, she wrenched her arm out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry Duncan, but where are we going?" she gasped, panting for breath. I had been running quite fast.

"You'll see," I told her, hoping my plan would work. I took her arm again, going up to the second floor, all the way to the music room. This was even better than going to the library, because it was on the fifth floor, the top floor. I opened the door and led Violet in, then shut it behind us.

"Duncan, what's this about?" she asked, inquisitively. (A/N:I hope that's the right word.) I walked over to the balcony, opening the doors and letting the curtains flow fluidly in the cool wind.

"Come here," I said, and she trotted over to where I stood. Her hair, and ribbon, flew in the breeze. I glanced at Violet. The moonlight painted her face a pale glowing shade of silvery blue. Lost in her beauty, I stared for a couple seconds, then snapped back to reality. "I have to give you something." I said, and she looked flattered.

I reached into my pocket, drew out the item I loved so much, and gave it to Violet. She took it by its golden chain and looked at it, her eyes confused.

"Is it...?" She asked, her voice full of wonder and awe.

"Yes." I said, proudly. "The only Quagmire Sapphire that isn't being held until I come of age."

"I-I can't accept it, Duncan." Violet's eyes started to water in deep disbelief.

"Of course you can," I said. "you have to.."

"Why?" she asked, simply.

I swallowed, choosing my words carefully. "I don't know if I will live another day, Violet. All this tradgedy: Olaf, Nero, Carmelita, and all the nasty things they've done to us; I don't know if I will make it. This is just in case I don't."

She examined its lush blue color and its shape, and the golden chain it was strung on. I could see the cerulean color reflected in her eyes.

"I really want you to have this." I said. "My Mother instructed me to give it to a person I really liked." I could feel my stomach turning after I said this. I swallowed and gathered up my pride, then-

"I really like _you_, Violet." I said, feeling the railing of the balcony and running my fingers along it, embarrased. I looked away, and gazed into the crescent moon. Violet's hand touched my face, and I turned to her again. Her face neared mine, and I knew what was coming. My breath stopped; I stood still, waiting, then her lips pressed against mine, and it was as if time itself did not exist; as if none of the horrible things that befell the Baudelaires and Isadora and me had ever happened. I had never been in this kind of kiss before. Then, we both pulled away, and time started up again. Violet tucked the sapphire necklace into her pocket.

"I wish we could stay up here forever. It's so beautiful!" Violet said.

"We could spend the night." I suggested. I sounded so desperate. _Spending a night in a music room_? But Violet quickly found a blanket, from the whereabouts even I don't know. The balcony was safe, luckily, meaning that we couldn't fall off. Violet lay next to me, with her head on my shoulder, asleep, and we spent the night under the moon and the stars. I fell asleep but woke up to hear Violet sleeptalking:_"Duncan, I love you, I love you more than anyone..."_

But after she said this, she opened her eyes and smiled. She had planned it."I love you, Duncan.." she said, once more, and we fell asleep.

_Under my smile..._

Goodbye to all my friends and supporters...this has been a short-lived fanfic. And my last post was wrong: I will be doing a TEE fic, not a TVV fic. Soon to come: Give Me Strength by violetduncan, me! That fic will not be a continuation, just so you know, just another little fic like this one!


End file.
